rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20161222200218/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170401181705
Just then, Arthur and Elise about to walk past the open door when they heard the sound of both Elsa and Breha equally crying from inside. It filled them with guilt when they heard these sobbing royal sisters as they missed Anna very much like the royal couple of Arendelle do. They knew that they were probably going to be more upset today than usual even though Anna was all much better off without them and even with anybody else who also knows any other parts of Anna's, Breha's and Elsa's past life, especially any of Anna's real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers. They quietly walked their way down the stairs until they reached the bottom and saw Olaf and Clara sitting by themselves at the table, thinking about Anna just like the royal couple of Arendelle and their two daughters, Elsa and Breha. They looked at the royal couple of Arendelle with concerned expressions before Olaf asked as he spoke to the royal couple of Arendelle. "Elsa's still crying, isn't she?" Clara had her turn to speak to the royal couple of Arendelle. "Breha's also still crying too, isn't she?" "Yes. They're in Anna's bedroom, thinking about Anna." Mama answered their questions. "We're all the ones who owe Anna a huge apology for keeping the truth from her for a long time. Let's not forget the fact that it's all our fault for isolating Elsa and Breha alongside Anna when Grand Pabbie and the both of us should've done anything to save our daughters' lives from being isolated in Arendelle for a long time from the start." Papa admitted as he knew not all the secrets could always be kept forever at all, especially not any of Anna's real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers at all and Mama also knew Anna wasn't going to be visiting them today. Naturally, it was going to make their older daughters, Elsa and Breha upset. On top of that, last night Elsa and Breha alongside their friends, Olaf, Clara and the wind overheard their parents talking about youngest sister, Anna's bedroom, Elsa's and Breha's old former bedroom, Mama also wanted Anna back too and Papa was trying to talk her out of it about telling Anna anymore lies. "You know what we should've done back then from the start, don't you?" Mama asked. "I should've told Anna know why we had to separate from Elsa and Breha from the very beginning." "You know what was the bad protection, don't you?" Papa still admitted. "Being dishonest with Anna's a bad protection, isn't it?" "Correct." "I still can't believe anybody else knows any other parts our past including Anna's real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers at all." "The real, old Anna wouldn't chose anybody else over you two nor your two other daughters, Elsa nor Breha, would she?" Clara asked. "No she wouldn't." "What if she did?" Olaf asked nervously. "What if anybody else who also knows any other parts of yours, including Anna's real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers?" Clara asked. "We were wrong to think it's best if Anna has just forgotten all about Elsa's and Breha's powers from the very start, weren't we? We did our best to expect anything better but the isolation didn't do any better for Elsa nor Breha at all, did it? We were just trying to protect Anna from Elsa's and Breha's powers but none of us meant for this to happen to Anna at all?" Mama said. "Why not? Neither of us just wanted Elsa nor Breha to be executed at all, did we?" "No neither of us wanted that happen to Elsa nor Breha." "Worst of all, Anna was turned and pitted against us including our two other daughters, Elsa and Breha. Anna's still our other daughter of ours no matter what. I have a bad feeling that she'll choose anybody else over us, especially the ones who know any other parts of our past told her why we had to separated Elsa and Breha from her." Then they easily heard the footsteps so the royal couple of Arendelle, Olaf and Clara turned their heads to see who it was in order realize it was Elsa and Breha who were still silently crying and upset heartbrokenly as they walked downstairs towards their parents so they could talk to them about Anna. "Elsa?" Olaf asked in concern. "Breha?" Clara asked as she added in concern. They could imagine the look on Anna's face that their youngest daughter was still upset about having to have any of her real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers, but Anna was also far too angry to easily forgive Grand Pabbie. "Mama? Papa?" Elsa asked. "Anna's still upset over the idea of having to have all of her real, old memories of our magic powers being changed, removed and altered by Grand Pabbie, isn't she?" Breha asked. "Mama, you don't mean Anna would choose anybody else over us by giving up on us, do you?" "Papa, please tell us no." Elsa begged. "The real, old Anna would never give up on us nor anybody else she cares for at all no matter what." Olaf said. "No she wouldn't but we've been dishonest with Anna enough already. I assumed that Anna's angry and hurt, we can only see the worst in each other but we know deep down how much we care about her. Not only just the both of you, Elsa and Breha." Breha looked down in shame as she was still nothing but guilty for lying to Anna about why she also wore gloves too just like Elsa did but on the other hand like she told Anna she had serious third degree burns on her hands, Elsa just shook her head in anger, rage, fury and disgust as she still couldn't believe anybody else who also knows any other parts of hers, Breha's and Anna's past life, especially any of Anna's real, old missing memories of hers and Breha's magic powers. "Anna doesn't deserve to be lied to any of us nor anybody else at all just because we're trying our best to protect her from any harm including mine and Breha's powers, does she, Papa?" "No." "Anna deserves to be told the truth, doesn't she, Mama?" Breha also heartbrokenly sobbed too. "Yes." "The real, old Anna always cares about us no matter what." Elsa sobbed as she was angry at herself but also felt nothing but guilty for shutting Anna out even without telling her why. "It's neither of us who deserve to be her family at all, isn't it?" "Because of the lies we've told her which none of us should've." Breha added. "We were more like strangers to her, especially me, the one who didn't deserve to be her sister at all right in the first place." Elsa sobbed in anger. "Do not say that, Elsa." Papa suddenly said. "Of course she cares about us and we care about her too no matter what, we're her family and nothing nobody say, do nor think can change that. Now I don't want to hear another word against Anna, understand?" From the tone in his voice, Elsa finally knew to drop the subject and the rest of day went by as normal as it could get.